EL AMOR TODO LO PUEDE
by yhara hyuga
Summary: hinata cambia su personalidad ella deja la ciudad de tokio y en new york encuentra el verdadero amor GAAHINA contiene lemon ACTUALIZADO por favor dejen sus reviews
1. Chapter 1

***RECORDANDO EL PASADO***

Era el primer día de clases en la preparatoria tokio y yo estaba decidida a decirle a naruto-kun q lo amaba q era para mi esa luz en medio de mi soledad aunque había un pequeño problema como se lo iba a decir sin desmayarme sin ponerme roja como un tomate pues me arme de valor y fui hacia donde estaba el se veía guapísimo y cuando al fin me acercaba yo le dije temerosa-naruto-kun-

Naruto- si dime hinata-chan

Hinata-necesito hablar contigo en privado es algo muy importante que debes saber

Naruto-esta bien hinata-chan vamos

Empezaron a caminar dirigiéndose al parque q estaba enfrente de la preparatoria y empecé a hablar claro yo tuve que tomar la iniciativa

Hinata- naruto-kun yo quiero que sepas

Naruto- que pasa hinata

Hinata- q tu me ( y empezó a ponerse roja y nerviosa y empezó su tartamudeo) que tu me, que tu, que tu me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo

Naruto- (solo se le quedo viendo y luego respondió) hinata-chan

Hinata-si naruto-kun

Naruto-yo estoy enamorado de otra persona pero ella ama a otro hombre te lo digo porque no kiero lastimar tus sentimientos

Hinata- (solo bajo la cabeza y avergonzada) le dijo esta bien naruto-kun solo queria que lo supieras

Naruto-(en ese momento hinata se levanto para irse pero naruto la detuvo) espera hinata-chan

Hinata- que pasa naruto-kun

Naruto- tal vez seria bueno que tu y yo fueramos novios

Hinata-(se quedo tan sorprendida q apenas pudo penso no acaba de decir queesta enamorado de otra mujer tal vezz tal vez yo pueda hacer que se olvide de ella)pues a mi me encantaria ser tu novia (respondio ella con mucha alegria)

En ese momento naruto y hinata se dieron un pasaron 2 meses lo que no sabia era que naruto no sentia nada por mi a pesar de mis esfuerzos a pesar de que lo trataba con el mayor amor que a una persona se le puede dar yo era feliz pero el, el tal vez no lo era. De pronto paso algo que me temia yo lo sentia distante como en otro mundo y de pronto cuando me dejo en mi casa yo me sentia triste por alguna extraña razon la cual supe mas tarde. No pasaban de las 8 pm cuando decidi ir a casa de mi amiga ten-ten y claro tenia que pasar por la casa de Sakura haruno me caia tan mal pero me sorprendi cuando pase y estaba riendose con naruto-kun y ellos decian:

Naruto- entonces que Sakura cuando se repetira lo de anoche

Sakura-cuando kieras ya vez sasuke y yo terminamos porque me di cuenta de que amo a otra persona

Naruto- y dime Sakura-chan quien es la persona que se adueño de tu corazon y de tu cuerpo(claro solo lo dijo pero ya sabia el a quien le pertenecían)

Sakura- abes que te amo a ti por eso anoche me entregue a ti lo q me molesta es que en la escuela dices que andas con esa boba

Naruto- Pues la verdad si andamos pero yo solo la estaba utilizando para poder olvidarte pero quiero que quede bien claro que yo nunca estuve con ella solo eh estado contigo sus besos para mi no significaron nada y terminare con ella mañana por la mañana

Sakura- ok naruto-kun (en ese momento Sakura le dio un beso a naruto y yo ahí parada ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de mi presencia)

En ese momento decidi hacerles saber que lo sabia todo

Hinata-hmmmm

Sakura- pero si es la boba

Naruto-hinata-chan

Hinata- asi que siempre me utilizaste al principio pense que te ayudaria a olvidar a aquella mujer de la que tu estaba enamorado nunca pense q fuera esta se-ño-ri-ta como fuiste capas de seguir utilizandome todo este tiempo y lo peor aun estando de novio conmigo vienes y te revuelcas con esta zorra

Sakura- a mi no me llames zorra

Hinata- y como s le puede llamar a una mujer que lo unico que hace es acostarse con el novio de otra

Naruto- hinata lo que hubo entre tu y yo solo fue algo pasajero por favor entiende

Yo estaba llorando y estaba destrozada por dentro como permitio que me ilusionara mas y sobre todo que lo amara mas de lo ya lo amaba

Hinata- si tienes razon entre tu y yo no existio nada y no te preocupes sigue con esta se-ño-ri-ta espero que seas feliz

En ese momento decidi yo no ir a casa de mi amiga ten-ten y toda la noche estuve pensando y tome la decision de irme lejos por un tiempo pero ya no seguiria siendo la timida la miedosa iba a cambiar y no volveria a jugar con mis sentimientos nunca mas. En ese momento baje a la sala y decidi a hablar con mi padre para cambiarme de escuela.

Hinta- padre buenas noches

Padre-buenas noches hinata que se te ofrece?

Hinata- lo que pasa es que necesito hablar con usted

Padre- esta bien vamos a la biblioteca

Una vez en la biblioteca se sentaron y los dos se veian muy serios

Hinata- padre lo que pasa es que he decidido pedirte permiso para cambiarme de escuela

Padre- y dime a donde te piensas cambiar

Hinata- me encantaria irme por unos meses a Londres

Padre- esta bien entonces cmunicate con tu hermanita para que te quedes con ella en su departamento

Hinata- ok padre

Yo inmediatamente me comunique cn mi hermanita para decirle lo ocurido con naruto y para decirle que me iria con ella unos meses puesto que deseba con toda el alma poder olvidar a ese hombre que me rompio mi corazon.

Habian ya pasado 2 dias y yo ya estaba en el aereopuerto me despidi de mis amigas ten-ten y de ino yo las extrañaria y ellas a mi pero sabia que era lo mejor. Naruto cuando se entero trato de hablar conmigo pero simplemente lo evite y como ya me habia hecho muy amiga de sasuke y de kakashi que por cierto era unos 7 años mas grande que sasuke pues hable con ellos y les dije que si me hacian el favor de alejar a la baka de naruto ya que solo su precencia me irritaba no fue difícil ya que como a naruto le gusta la comida simplemente kakashi lo invito a comer y en su comida aplico un somnifero asi se durmió y no tendria q verlo antes de irme para comenzar una nueva vida.

Y como dije tendria que cambiar radicalmente desde mi actitud, mi forma de vestir mis sentimientos tod tendria que cambiar y si que me hacia falta un cambio d look. Siempre m vestia con ropa que no se marcara mi silueta mis faldas eran debajo de las rodillas la verdad parecia una monja y mis zapatos pues no eran tan malos siempre nadaban con mis zapatillas pero nunca combinaba el color no me maquillaba y mucho menos me soltaba el cabello entonces decidi que si tenia que hacer un cambio em pezando con mi personalidad y terminando con mis sentimientos asi que realmente al irme a Londres solo lleve cosas de importancia como mis cremas mi shampoo mis accesorios y ropa interior asi que mi maleta era realmente pequeña al llegar a Londres lo primero que hize fue ir a el departamento después de todo iba a ser mio y de mi hermanita que era un poco rara por cierto pero bueno a penas llegue saque mi dinero del banco y le pedi de favor a hanabi que me acompañara

Hinata- hanabi me acompañarias a un Salon de belleza realmente no conosco bien Londres y no quisiera perderme

Hanabi- esta bien hinata vamos solo deja que me cambie

Hinata- ok

Despues de eso se pusieron en camino y encontraron un lindo salon de belleza entre y la señorita me pregunto- que desea hacerse

Hinata- la verdad kiero un cambio de look

Señorita- y como que le gustaria

Hinata- me encantaria que me recortara el cabello y si seria tan amable de explicarme como que tipo de maquillaje va conmigo

Señorita- claro que si jovencita

Mi cabello esta super largo asi que pedi que me lo dejaran hasta la cintura me sacaron un lindo flequillo y me enseñaron una tecnica para mantener mi cabello alasiado me dijieron como maquillarme y tips de que ropa deveria usar la verdad al verme en el espejo parecia que veia a otra persona y si estabva mirando a la nueva hinata después de eso pague y di las gracias después me diriji a una boutiqque donde vendian ropa muy linda y decidi comprarme ropa desde sexy hasta casual si ya no vestiria mas como una monja después de comprar ropa decidi comprar tambien unos accesorios me compre listones de color negro y rojo para ponerme en el cuello como si fuera un perrito y aretes pequeños pero con hermosos cristales después decidi que no era suficiente aun asi que fui a comprar unas lindas zapatillas desde abiertas, cerradas, tenis para mi neva ropa deportiva cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 8.30 pm y mañana seria mi primer dia de clases y no habia comprado nada para la escuela lo bueno es que no se llevaba uniforme asi que fui pase por una tienda y compre una bolsa muy linda solo que en color negro, una morada, y otra roja y unas libretas super lindas después nos fuimos directo al departamento (se que se estaran preguntando y en que llevaron tantas bolsas, bueno lasllevamos en el coche de hanabi era un deportivo negro precioso y como hanabi tenia ese coche? Bueno ella estudiaba en Londres pero a la vez trabajaba en un restaurnt como chef ya que era muy buena y como gana bien por eso) al llegar al departamento lo primero que hize fue bañarme y ahora pensaba en mi carácter como iba a ser ahora con los hombres al pensar en eso sentia un gran rencor hacia naruto pero lo seguia amando y por eso yo me odiaba mas mi carácter seria fria con ellos y mostrarles que no soy una mujer con la que pueden jugar después de todo no me volveria a enamorar de nadie mas y nunca mas volveria a derramar ni una sola lagrima por un hombre y queria hacer nuevas amistades pero solo con amigas no volveir a apasar lo que paso en Tokio nadie mas en su vida me volveria a lastimar el corazon baje a cenar con hanabi y me dijo-hinata

Hinata- si hanabi dime

Hanabi- de verdad estaras bien aquí lejos de tus amigos

Hinata- si sobre todo me olvidare de la baka de naruto

Hanabi- bueno hinata te tengo un regalo

Hinata- un regalo para mi

Hanabi- si ven para que lo veas

Hinata- no lo puedo creer un deportivo negro como el tuyo es precioso

Hanabi- sabia que te iba a gustar

Hinata- gracias hanabi y le dio un gran abrazo

Hanabi- es para darte la bienvenida a Londres y por t nueva imagen que te queda muy bien mañana te acompañare a tu escuela tu iras siguiendo mi deportivo para que cuando regreses no se te haga difícil te parece?

Hinata- claro que si

Al dia siguiente mi primer dia de clases entraria a 2do de prepa y en que grupo estare seran buenos mis compañeros entre a mi nuevo salon todos se me quedaron viendo y los chicos empezaron a decirme piropos lo unico que hize fue molestarme y decirles que me dejaran en paz ni si quiera me habia presentado y ya estaban molestandome y la verdad en el fondo me gustaba porque siempre habian dicho en Tokio que era una boba me gustaba pero ponia mi cara de molesta aunque pensandolo bien tal vez esto sirva para hacer sufrir a alguien como a mi me lo hicieron entro el profesor de biologia y dijo- hoy tenemos una nueva alumna que s eincorpora a nuestra clase por favor señorita presentese

Hinata- buenos dias mi nombre es hyuga hinata y vengo de Tokio espero poder llevarme bien con ustedes y hacer muy buenas amigas gracias

Maestro- muy bien señorita hyuga

En ese momento paso un joven muy guapo era te 3er año era guapisimo pero obvio no me acercaria a el ni en broma y si lo hiciero solo seria para enamoralo y dejarlo solo para eso pues estoy segura que en mi ya no hay amor para un hombre. Al terminar la clase un joven se me acerco y me dijo- bienvenida a Londres y a nuestra escuela

Hinata- muchas gracias ehh?

Joven – mi nombre es Sasori

Hinata- mucho gusto Sasori

Sasori- el gusto es mio eres realmente bella

Hinata- disculpa

Sasori- si eres bella

Hinata-pues muchas gracias

Sasori- me encantaria enseñarte la escuela

Hinata- claro que si

En ese momento pense que mal para el si s ellega a enamorar de mi porque lo hare sufrir tanto o mas como lo hicieron conmigo en ese momento me presento a tobi que por cierto era un poco raro pero no se por alguna extraña razon me cayo muy bien después de recorrer toda la escuela la cual era enormemente grande el empezp a hacerme preguntas

Sasori-¿hinata?

Hinata-si dime Sasori

Sasori- tienes novio?

Hinata- no

Sasori- que bien espero que nos conozcamos mas a fondo tenemos otra clase asi que vamos

En ese momento pase junto a el ese joven de cuerpo atletico de cabello rojo de ojos de color agua azul no s eporque pero al pasar junto a el senti una sensecion extraña me sonroje y me puse nerviosa en ese momento pense hinata tu no te puedes enamorar otra vez.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

CONTIENEN LEMON

**EL AROMA DE UN CHICO**

Al pasar junto a el senti su aroma su perfume después de las clases por alguna extraña razon decidi esperar en mi coche a que el saliera solo para verlo y cuando salio yo no supe que hacer venia hacia mi mi cuerpo no me respondia queria arracar mi coche para irme y no podia hacer nada después de eso es dijo-hola como te llamas-

Hinata- mi nombre es hyuga hinata y su nombre es?

Joven- mi nombre es gaara sabakuno

Hinata- mucho gusto gaara

Gaara- el gusto es mio se que eres nueva

Hinata- si acabo d ellegar a Londres

Gaara- te gustaria dar un paseo conmigo

Hinata- si claro!!!

En ese momento estaba realmente feliz no sabia el porque pero me encantaba sentir su aroma

Gaara- entonces vamos a la cafeteria del centro

Hinata- claro te gustaria ir en mi coche+

Gaara- pues yo tenmgo el mio te gustaria ir en el mio y después venimos por el tuyo?

Hinata- claro me encantaria

Salimos en su carro era tan lindo y al llegar a la cafeteria me decia que le gustaria que fueramos amigos y que veia en mi algo especial

Hinata- claro podemos ser amigos

Gaara-que bien

En ese momento no pensaba en hacerle sufrir no me paso por la mente simplemente el me habia hecho sentir algo inexplicable un sentimiento extraño que me llenaba de felicidad y la vez de tristeza creo que me habia enamorado a primera vista pero no queria hacerme ilusiones cuando el dijo: hinata eres una niña muy bella y se nota que eres muy bondadosa y muy buena persona alo que le respondi: las apariencias engañan

Gaara- porque lo dices? Acaso piensas que no soy lo que aparento

Hinata- no es eso es solo que no me gusta dejarme llevar por la apariencias ya que después te llevas grandes desilusiones

Gaara- si se a lo que te refieres pero tl vez tu si seas lo que aparentas

Hinata- por favor cambiemos de tema

Gaara- si claro lo ultimo que quisiera es incomodarte

Despues de esa tarde en que platicamos mucho yo me sentia algo confundida de verdad no sabia que hacer lo que no queria que pasara tenia que pasar me di cuenta de que estaba enamorada de el de que todas las noches soñaba con su aroma con tenerlo junto a mi y no solo eso lo deseaba deseaba hacer el amor con el besar sus labios acariciar su cuerpo atletico solo de soñarlo y de pensarlo me exitaba mucho pero no podia demostrarlo. Habian pasado 3 meses desde que llegue a Londres y a muchos chicos yo les gustaba pero yo solo tenia ojos para gaara pero no le diria nada de mis sentimientos queria saber que pasaria si le empezaba a platicar sobre el amor asi que me decidi y le llame a su celular el me contesto amablemente y lo invite a una paleteria para poder saborear un delicioso helado y comenze la platica.

Hinata-gaara como somos amigos yo quisiera platicar contigo sobre algo que me esta sucediendo

Gaara- si claro dime

Hinata- es que conoci a un muchacho muy guapo y creo q estoy enamorada de el le dije-

Pero el no hizo ninguna reaccion pense que me diria algo como q el estaba enamorado de mi o tendria alguna reaccion pero no en lugar de eso medijo

Gaara- pues que bien supongo que el chico dueño de tu corazon debe ser feliz dijo el con tono frio y severo

Hinata- no lo se tal vez si le digo sea un amor no correspondido

Gaara- pues deberias intentarlo

Hinata- tu que pienzas? Que deberia hacer?

Gaara- pues simplemete dile ahora si solo querias decirme eso yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer asi que disculpame

En ese momento vi como se fue como de mal humor pero no vi ninguna reaccion asi llego frio y seco y asi se fue. En ese momento decidi olvidarme de el y salir con un chico talvez con sasori o con ese joven q no estaba mal su nombre era kabuto y estudiaba ya en la universidad. Asi que me decidi y le pregunte a sasori si queria salir conmigo y rapidamente me contesto claro que si hinata

Hinata- ok entonces salgamos para conocernos

Sasori- por su puesto de hecho hoy en la noche hay una fiesta con los de tercer año ¿te gustaria ir?

Hinata-claro me encantaria esta bien si pasa por mi a las 8.0 pm

Sasori- si claro

En ese momento sabia que debia poner lo mas sexy que encontrara no me iba a quedar como una tonta queria impresionar a todos si queria ser la mas hermosa d todas asi que me vesti con una blusa descotada color rosa una minifalda nega y mi liston en el cuello negro mis zapatillas abiertas de color negro y mi maquillaje era perfecto m veia super sexy y esa era la impresión que queria dar ya eran las 8.0 pm y sasori me estaba esperando asi que baje y vi como me vio cn deseo solo sonrei y le dije buenas noches sasori

Sasori- buenas noches hina-ta

Hinata- que te pasa estas nervioso

Sasori- no no es eso es que te vez muy bien esta noche

Hinata- gracias

Al llegar a la fiesta estaba gaara ahí y vi como s eme quedo viendo casi me desnuda con su mirada claro como en todas las fiestas ya saben la musica, el alcohol, los cigarros, asi que decidi empezar a tomar con sasori cuando en ese momento paso gaara junto a mi y s aroma ese aroma que despiuerta en mi el deseo de estar junto a el de desearlo de besarlo claro no estaba borracha solo me tome una copa cuando vi como iba por una muchacha muy linda pero no mas bonita que yo su nombre matsuri y solo escuche

Gaara- que bueno que llegas te estaba esperando

Matsuri- perdon por la tardanza estaba poniendome linda para ti

En ese momento gaara la tomo de la mano y le dijo tenemos que hablar Matsuri y vi como se iban tomados de la mano asi que no perdi el tiempo y fui tras ellos claro con cuidado para que no me descubran.

Gaara- Matsuri creo que tu y yo debeiamos de salir para conocernos mejor

Matsuri- estas seguro gaara?

Gaara- por supuesto porque no darnos una oportunidad

Matsuri- esta bien entonces seremos novios?

Gaara- si claro

En ese momento cuando lo escuche no podia creerlo como es que? Porque me sentia mal tan mal con unas inmensas ganas de llorar pero no podia permitirlo no lloraria asi que me fui a mi mesa y senti los deseos de tomar hasta olvidarme de los problemas y si ellos se pusieron en la mesa de enfrente pero actue como si nada como si no me doliera gaara la beso y no lo soporte mas tome mi copa y fui al balcon donde veia las estrellas cuando me di cuenta me habia acabado mi copa y estaba medio ebria no caminaba muy bien cuando vi una silueta caminando hacia mi era el era ¿gaara? Solo pase aun lado de el cuando escuche

Gaara-hinata?

Hinata- si que deseas

Gaara- porque estas bebiendo tanto?

Hinata- es algo que a ti no te importa en ese momento pense porque mejor no se va con su novia? Y lo pense en voz alta

Gaara- asi que ya sabes lo de Matsuri y yo?

Hinata- si pero a mi que es tu vida y felicidades

Gaara- hinata por favor deja de tomar

Hinata- tu no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer

Asi que fui a mi mesa y sasori me decia que si queria bailar con el y le dije que si pero obvio no eje de tomar ya casi todos se habian ido y yo ya ni me podia parar estaba ebria y me gustaba porque no sentia ese dolor cuando me di cuenta sasori se habia ido y la parecer yo estaba acostada en la sala cuando escuche un auto pero no le di la menor importancia pense que estaba soñando y era un sueño hermoso porque el estaba ahí y me besaba y mientras me besaba yo me exitaba demasiado senti sus caricias senti como mi cuello estaba siendo besado y como poco a poco acariciaba mis senos claro era un sueño pero no queria despertar el decia que me amaba que me deseaba pero lo nuestro no podia ser porque yo estaba enamorada de alguien mas después al amanecer de ese lindo sueño me arregle y me fui a casa tme un baño pero mientras me bañaba pensaba en el mis manos recorría mi cuerpo y pensaba que eran las de el como en ese sueño cerraba mis ojos pero delas caricias no paso a massss mientras me arreglaba decidi tomar un café y dormir pero mi sorpresa fue ver una carta para mi de parte de ten-ten

La carta decia:

Querida hinata: hola como estas? Espero que estes bien aquí en Tokio todo va de mal en peor naruto anda como loco averiguando tu direccion que para pedirte perdon obviamente ni ino ni yo le hemos dado nada sasuke anda con ino y yo ando con tu primo neji soy tan feliz Sakura y naruto terminaron que porque al fin naruto se dio cuenta de que esta enamorado de ti pero nadie le cree kakashi pues es muy amigo de sasuke y bueno las cosaas que van de mal en peor es que naruto a nadie deja en paz dice que te ama pero a pesar de haber"terminado" con la zorra de saskura se acuestan juntos como vez? Bueno espero tu carta y espero estes bien ya quiero verte te quieren.

Ten-ten, neji, ino, sasuke y kakashi

Al leer eso me senti contenta pero y no sentia nada por naruto lo unico que siento por el es lastima asi que después de pensar Sali de mi recamara y fui a dar un paseo al parque y de pronto senti ese aroma era de gaara?

Gaara- hinata que haces aquí?

Hinata- pues aquí pensando

Gaara- y en que piensas en tu novio sasori?

Hinata- te equivocas sasori no es mi novio

Gaara- pense que eran novios 0.o

Hinata- pues pensaste mal y lo unico que pienso es qe aquí no tengo nada qe hacer asi que talvez me valla a Tokio

En ese momento me fui de aquel parque pero no me di cuenta de la reaccion de gaara ya que lo unico que pensaba es que el ya tenia novia asi que para que me hago ilusiones. La reaccion de gaara fue de tristeza de enojo asi que cuando me di cuenta el iba tras de mi y cuando me alcanzo me tomo del brazo tan fuerte qe me lastimo y me dijo

Gaara- como que regresas a Tokio

Hinata- si asi es a ti no te debe importar porque mejor no te vas con tu novia te debe estar buscando

Gaara-yo..yo no amo a Matsuri

Hinata- pues que mal entonces solo la utilizas

Gaara- no no es lo que pienzas

Hinata- lo sabia todos son iguales todos nos utilizan

Gaara- no es eso

Hinata- pues entonces no se de que trate

Gaara- lo que pasa s que Matsuri quiere que un chico sienta celos y por eso andamos

Solo voltee y lo vi con una cara 0.o no lo podia creer

Hinata- pues no creo que sea la manera de hacerlo aparte a mi para que me das explicaciones ni siquiera me importa me da igual

Gaara- es que a mi me gusta otra persona

¿Quién sera esa persona que le gusta a gaara?

¿naruto tendra la direccion de hinata la buscara?

¿y Sakura que final tendra?

Continuara…………..

AGRADEZCO A GAAHINA ETERNITY X LOS REVIEWS Y POR FA SI OPINIONES PARA EL FINAL YA QUE TENDRA AL MENOS 4 CAP X FAAA


	3. La confesion

Hola a todos los que leen mi primer fic kiero agradecer a

**Gaahina eternity:**por leer mi fic y x darme animos graciassss prometo escribir otro ya que este sera muy corto J

**Akatsulove:**gracias x tu fic y espero no decepcionar a nadie

**Nana modoki:** Por que gracias a ella pss cree una cuentra aki pk yo no sabiaaa

Grax x su reviews leannn plisss

**LA CONFESION**

Gaara- es que a mi me gusta otra persona

Yo voltee y me sonroje y al vez le pedi que por favor me soltara ya que me estaba lastimando el me pidio hablar con el y le dije que sii que estaba bien

Gaara- hinata a mi me gusta otra persona

Hinata- y quien es

Gaara- eso no te lo puedo decir porque me da pena

Hinata- bueno y cuan do se lo piensas decir

Gaara- cuando este listo

Hinata- haz tu mayor esfuerzo supongo que sera feliz esa niña después de todo eres guapo no eres feo

Gaara- tu crees

Hinata- si pero si no quieres que esa niña mal entienda las cosas sera mejor que termines con Matsuri solo es un consejo

Gaara- terminamos hoy ya que su plan no funciono

Hinata- ok esta bien ahori si me disculpas tengo que irme

Gaara-ok

En ese momento me puse feliz no se talvez era una esperanza de que yo le gustaba y queria besarlo como en mis sueños pero el debia dar el primer paso yo no podia me daba miedo pero bueno como era sabado fui a un antro y me di cuenta de que estaban mis compañeros ahii y gaara entro al antro con una chica me puse celosa y otra vez pense que tal vez seria mejor irme de ahí pero no me quede cuando vi que la chava le dio un besote y yo lo unico que hize es tomar como no lo hacia desde hace 1 mes de la fiesta tome y tome pero no podia quedarme ahí solo veia como gaara bailaba con ella me sentia muy mal y lo unico que queria era irme ya no queria volver a verlo no queria y decidi irme asi en mi coche ebria toda mareada empeze a manejar no sabia lo que hacia hasta que al parecer choque. Me llevaron al hospital nadie sabia nada de mi ninguno de mis compañeros hasta que la maestra les informo a mis compañeros sobre el accidente que habia tenido gaara se entero y fue al hospital yo estaba inconsciente no despertaba estaba en coma!!!!! Solo recuerdo que todos los dias escuchaba su voz era la voz de gaara pero acaso era un sueño? El decia que me tenia que recuperar que porque me dejo irme asi del antro ebria que debio detenerme y que esto nunca hubiese pasado que no debio dejar que esa chica lo besara solo para darme celos que se sentia culpable cuando senti sus labios y poco a poco desperte pero no recordaba nada acaso tenia amnesia no lo recordaba solo abri los ojos después de ese beso y le pregunte que quien era el donde estaba? Porque me beso? Y yo cual era mi nombre? El se quedo sorprendido de tales preguntas y solo dijo-hinata-

Hinata- disculpe ese es mi nombre?me llamo hinata

Gaara- si ese es tu nombre

Hinata- y usted es?

Gaara-gaara sabakuno ( gaara estaba realmente preocupado por ella sus ojos no eran los mismos eran tristes)

Hinata- y usted y yo acaso tenemos alguna relacion como me conoce?

Gaara- soy tu amigo y nos conocemos desde hace 1 año

Hinata- disculpa es que no recuerdo que me paso

Gaara- llamare al doctor para que te revise

Gaara salio de ahí con lagrimas en sus ojos me dolia mi cabeza y al verlo triste yo tambien me puse triste no sabia la razon pero mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y queria verlo queria esta con el y si es el hombre que amo? Porque siento esto? Mi corazon palpito rapidamente cuando estaba junt ami?

En el consultorio del docto después de haber revisado a hinata

Doctor- me parece que hinata tiene amnesia temporal

Gaara- y eso durara mucho?

Doctor- no sabria decirte pero lo mejor sera dejarla descansar

Ala semana Sali del hospital y me llevaron a mi departamento mi hermana no estaba solo gaara y yo l pedi que por favor me indicara mi habitación para poder cambiarme y el me llevo gustoso

Gaara-hinata esta es tu habitación te espero en la sala

Hinata- claro pero mejor quedate aquí afuera ahorita salgo

Gaara- esta bien hinata

Hinata- no se porque pero.. pero…

Me desmaye en ese momento y gaara entro me recogio y me puso en mi cama estuve 2 horas desmayada cuando desperte creoq e por el golpe empeze a recordar un poco y dije gaara?

Gaara- hinata estas bien

Hinata- que porque estoy aquí

Gaara- hace una semana saliste del hospital y te traje a tu departamento

Hinata- ahora recuerdo yo tomaba y tu te besabas con una chica y me dispuse a manejar solo de eso me acuerdo por favor gaara sal un momento me cambiare y bajare en seguida no se estoy confundida por favor

Gaara-esta bien hinata

Hinata- ya regrese quiero que me digas que me paso hace cuanto tiempo fue lo del accidente?

Gaara- pues saliste del antro no me di cuenta a que hora estabas muy ebria y el lunes nadie sabia nada de ti hasta que la maestra les aviso a tus compañeros y yo lo escuche y me preocupe y fue hace aproximadamente 1 mes

Hinata- lamento haber peocupado a todos

Gaara- no te preocupes eso hizo que yo

Hinata-si dime

Gaara- tu me gustas

Y me dio un beso apasionado yo solo le correspondi y me deje llevar sentia como cada beso que me daba me exitaba tanto y para la ropa que llevaba puesta que era mi blusa descotada una minifalda empezamos a acariciarnos el empezo a besar mi cuello mi hombros yo no lo podia resistir era realmente estaba caliente empeze a desabrochrle su camisa a besar su abdomen su cuello y al oido le dije te amo mientras el me decia que tambien me amaba que me deseaba y me hizo la pregunta

Gaara- ¿hinata eres virgen?

Hinata- si

Gaara- quieres hacer el amor conmigo?

Hinata- si si quiero porque te he amado desde hace tiempo y te deseo con todo mi corazon

Y estuvimos asi besandonos acariciandonos el em habia quitado la blusa y yo su camisa mientras mas me besaba y me acariciaba entonces desabrocho mi minifalda y yo su pantalón me quede en ropa interior y el con su boxer mientras nos besabamos mas y mas me quito el bassier empezo a besar mis pesones y yo le hize la mism a pregunta¿ gaara eres virgen? A lo que el respondio si soy virgen mientras el besaba mis pesones y les pasaba su lengua yo meti mi mano bajo su boxer y empeze a jugar con su miembro erecto y oi como gemia de placer

…..

Y yo tambien no me quedaba atrás gemia de tanto placer hasta que el me quito lo que me quedaba de ropa interior y cn su boca fue bajando lentamente y me dijo

Gaara- me encanta tu aroma y deseo probarlo empezo a juguetear lo hacia tan rico ni siquiera me habia penetrado y yo rogaba para que lo hiciera senti su dedo y lo metio lentamente

Hinata- ahhhhhhhh…mmmmmmmm

Gaara- te gusta mi amor

Hinata- si me encanta duele pero es un dolor rico

En ese momento el jugaba cn mi clítoris y rapidamente tuve un orgasmo el lo bebio todo y yo jugaba con su cabello su miembro estaba erecto demasiado duro se me puso ensima y empezo a besarme pero yo fui besandolo y poco a poco fui besando su abdomen hasta llegar a ese miembro erecto y comenzar a lamerlo el me pedia mas y yo lo hacia klo mejor que podia jugaba con mi cabello el volvio a tomar el control y poco a poco nos volvimos a besar el acariciaba mis senos y me dijo al oido me encanta como eres amor. Yo me quede sorprendida cuando senti que me penetro me dolio y me gusto tanto que gemiamos los dos y yo proinunciaba su nombre

Hinata- gaara..-…..hmmmm…mmmm gaaraaa …..masss

Gaara- te gusta hmmmm porque a mi me encanta

Hinata-……….siiii mi amor assiii

Hasta que me puse ensima de el y vi sus ojos llenos de pasion poco a poco comenze a mover mis caderas

Gaara-………mmmmm….asiiiii….me encanta….no pares

Hinata- claro mi amor no parare

Asi hasta que los dos tuvimos un orgasmo juntos me dijo

Gaara- hinata eres mia y nadie te partara de mi lado

Hinata- te amo gaara y quiero ser tuya siempre

Gaara- hinata ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Hinata- si si quiero en ese momento se dieron un beso apasionado y la pasion se reencendio en ellos y nlo hicieron de nuevo……..

Al dia siguiente yo iba caminando hacia el parque cuando senti su perfume era el me agaro de la cintura me beso y me invito al cine x la tarde me vesti lo mejor que tenia para verme bonita para el y nos fuimos al cine vimos una pelicula romantica nos besamos y fuimos a caminar x la playa y el me escribio una carta la lei se sonrojo y lo bese le dije que era el amor de mi vida y el dijo que siempre estaria conmigo.

Ya han pasado 5 meses y gaara y yo estamos felices planeamos casarnos aquí en Londres hacemos el amor constantemente es demasiado rico y entonces le dije que me acompañara a Tokio para hablar con mi padre y casarnos el accedió gustosamente pero fue lo peor que pude haber hecho no debi regresar a Tokio no asiii…………

¿Qué pasara en el proximo cap?

¿Por qué hinata y gaara no debieron ir a Tokio?


	4. Las concecuencias

**HOLA LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN ^^ ESTE ES EL PENULTIMO CAP POR FAVOR LEANLO Y DEJEN REVIEWS ESPERO NO DECEPCIONAR A NADIE Y ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP LES GUSTE OKI GRACIASSS A TODOS **

**LOS ERRORES SE PAGAN MUY CARO**

Al dia siguiente tomamos un avion hacia Tokio eramos felices nos ibamos a casar al bajar del avion mis amigas estaban ahí y naruto? Naruto tmbien estaba ahí no lo queria ni ver tambien estaban kakashi, neji, y sasuke solo hable con mis amigos a ese ni caso le hize les presente a gaara mi novio y naruto quizo golpearlo pero el no se dejo solo le dijo que parara que e no le habia quitado nada

Naruto- tu te vas a casar con mi hinata

Gaara- tu hinata? De que hablas?

Hinata- tu si debes estar loco? Tuya tu y yo nunca tuvimos nada que ver

Naruto- no digas eso hinata-chan sabes que si y yo me equivoque

Hinata- porque no te vas con Sakura?

Gaara- que pasa hinata?

Hinata- el me uso para olvidar a Sakura pero los dos me vieron la cara pero ya no me duele es mas te doy las gracias por que gracia sa ti me fui y conoci el amor de gaara y ahora nos vemos a casar verdad gaara?

Sasuke- felicidades hinata

Kakashi y neji- que bien hinata

Neji- bienvenido primo

Naruto- yo no permitire esa boda tu seras mia

Ino- me encantaria ser la madrina

Ten-ten- yo quiero ayudarte hinata

Hinata- esta bien gracias a todos

En ese momento fuimnos a tomar un helado ya que hacia mcho calor y después fui con gaara para ver si habia alguna habitación en el hotel y si si habia le dije que regresaria mas tarde por el que descansara y yo vendria mas tarde por el .

Cuando regrese por el no estaba en su habitación Sali corriendo preocupada porque quetal que se perdia fui x sasuke y x kakashi paraque me ayuden ibamos a casa de ten- ten y fue horrible lo que vi al pasar por el parque gaara estaba ahí besandose con ella con Sakura haruno yo no lo podia creer los chicos estaban conmigo se dejaron de besar y el voltio para ver de que se reia Sakura se reia de mi yo no pude contener las lagrimas y les dije a los chicos que me dejaran sola llore y me fui al lago que estaba a varios km de la gran ciudad caminaba x el lago no sabia que hace rno queria regresar apague mi celular no queria que nadie me molestara pase la noche en una posada que hay cerca después de bañarme me acoste y encendi mi celular sasuke llamo para ver donde estaba solo le dije que estaba bien y que tal vez mañana regresaria a mi casa que nadie me llamara ya que estaria apagado mi celular al dia siguiente regrese a mi casa para recoger mis cosas e irme de nuevo sin avisarle a nadie asi que entre a mi casa tome de nuevo mis cosas y me fui le deje un mensaje de voz a sasuke y a ino para que les avise a los otros no queria ver a gaara asi que al llegar a Londres llegue al departamento y solo queria avisarle a mi hermana que me iria a estados unidos y no queria que nadie supiera mi direccion solo ella y mis amigos pero no habia vuelo hasta el dia siguiente por el mal tiempo asi que decidi salir e ir al campo pero me sentia tan deprimida que no se en que momento me desmaye cuando abri los ojos me dolieron ya que habia llorado mucho y mi hermana entro estaba preocupada asi qe le pregunte que pasa?

Hanabi- hinata no se como vas a tomar esto

Hinata- pasa algo malo

Hanabi- estas embarazada tienes 1 mes de embarazo

Yo me quede sorprendida y aun asi le dije pues si estoy embarazada es un niño o niña que no tendra padre solo madre no me importa que sea de el le dije ella se quedo soirpendida

Hanabi- pero tu embarazo es de alto riesgo

Hinata- y eso que ayudame me tengo que ir a estados unidos

Hanabi- es que no puedes viajar tienes que estar en reposo absolutoo

Hinata-que esta bien entoncxes llevame a casa

En ese momento salimos del hospital y entramos al departamento cuando entramos habia una carta afuera y decia que era para mi en mi cuarto la abri

Querida hinata: te escribo estas lineas porque quiero explicarte lo que paso en Tokio no es lo que parece ella queria que tu vieras eso entre ella y naruto lo….

No se que mas decia la carta porque obviamente no le crei si vi como disfrutaba de ese beso como penso que le fuera a creer empeze a caer en una deprecion horrible el iba todos los dias y hanabi le decia que yo no estaba y cuando hanabi no estaba yo cerraba por dentro para que no entrara porque no creia que yo ya me habia ido a estados unidos y asi pasaron 2 meses yo ya tenia 3 de embarazo ya se notaba pero como no salia un dia hanabi salio hacia su trabajo pero yo estaba dormida no mme di cuenta cuando o a que hora se fue estaba durmiendo y comia peroi muy poco mi bebe iba bien el doctor iba averme al departamento pero ese dia el entro ya que estaba abierta hanabi no le puso seguro y silenciosamente se dirijio a mi cuarto entro y solo me vio de espalda yo estaba durmiendo soñaba aun con el aun no lo habia olvidado es lago que no puedo creer?

Pero yo no lo iba a perdonar a pesar de amarlo no me importaba yo solo queria ver por mi bebe y el nunca se enteraria, gaara siguió caminando y al queda frente a mi se dio cuenta de mi embarazo

Gaara- hinata, hinata por favor despierta

Hinata- mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Gaara- necesito decirte algo

Enese momento desperte senti su aroma me puse algo nerviosa pero no podia permitirlo me puse histerica y le dije que se fuera que no lo queria volver a ver en mi vida y el dijo

-tu estas esperando un bebe-

Hinata- si es algo que a ti no te importa

Gaara- por favor perdoname

Hinata- no me importa

El se acerco para acariciar mi panza y yo lo aleje le dije que no se me acercara me levante y no se supongo que de la impresión me desmaye desperte de nuevo en el hospital el estaba sentado y me pedia perdon pero no se habia dado cuenta de que ya habia despertado asi que me hize la dormida el estaba llorando mi corazon se partio en mil pedazon asi que solo le dije te perdono ahora vete por favor

Gaara- hinata de verdad me perdonas

Hinata- si pero eso no quiere decire que tu y yo regresemos lo sabes no?

Gaara- por favor hime dame una opotunidad de explicarte todo como paso

Hinata- te escucho pero

Gaara-pero?

Hinata- solo dime a ver que paso?

Gaara- yo estaba esperandote en el hotel cuando ella llego y me dijo que era tu amiga no me dijo su nombre ella dijo que me llevaria contigo que porque se te habia hecho tarde yo le crei y fuimos pero me beso y yo me la quiete de ensima

Hinata- pues cuando yo fui eso no parecia

Gaara- si lo se es porque nio biste coimo la sujete cuando me di cuenta ella se estaba riendo voltte a ver y te vi vi como te fuiste llorando y no pude alcansarte hime

Hinata- pues esta bien te perdono gaara +

Gaara- regresaras conmigo?¿te casaras conmigo? Me dejaras estar a tu lado y a lado de nuestro bebe?

Hinata- por favor dejame pensarlo ya que me dolio todo lo que paso

Gaara- esta bien te dejo descansar regresare en n rato

Yo me puse a llorar no sabia que hacer si perdonarlo se que me ama pero no se que decisión tomar después de 1 hora regreso gaara aun no sabia que decir pero pensandolo talvez el no tenia la culpa asi que mejor me hize la dormida para no tener que responder en ese momento, después entro el doctor lo escuche pero no quize despertar el doctor dijo afortunadamente su bebe esta bien y ella tambien va a tener una niña muy linda pense una niña? No puedo creerlo? Tal vez sea igual a gaara con sus ojos tan lindos o tal vez tenga mi cabello no lo se perdonare a gaara? Pense

Continuaraa……………………………….


	5. LA RECONCILIACION

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN YA QUE SI FUERAN MIOS GAARA SERIA MIO JAJAJAJA XD ^^ ESTE ES EL FINAL SOLO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y A TODAS LAS CHICAS LES AGRADESCO AVER LEIDO MI GAAHINA A MI EN LO PERSONAL NO ME CONVENSE EL FINAL ACEPTO TODO TIPO DE CRITICAS **

**LA RECONCILIACION**

Despues de que el doctor nos dio la noticia aunque yo estaba "dormida" estaba realmente feliz asiu que despues de que el doctor se fue abri mis ojos y vi a gaara

Hinata- gaara

Gaara-si amor dime

Hinata- primero no te he dich que rgresemos porque me dices amor?

Gaara-porque tu eres mi amor y si no regresas conmigo aun asi seguiras siendo mi amor porque te amo de verdad

Hinata- esta bien vamos a intentarlo una vez mas solo te pido tiempo para que me recupere de todo lo que ha pasado

Depuse de 2 meses por primera vez en meses me acerque a gaara lo bese apasionadamente como diciendole que hicieramos el amor y me deje llevar entre sus brazos a peasr de mi embarazo lo hicimos con tal suavidad, amor, ternura los dos nos dejamos llevar esa era la prueba de que yo ya lo he perdonado totalmente y le dije mi amor te amo

Gaara- yo tambien te amo mi hime

Hinata- vamos a casarnos pera esta vez nos quedaremos aquí y mis amigos vendran aca para nuestra boda puedo hacer una pregunta?

Gaara- claro

Hinata- despues de que tiempo regresaste a Londres?

Gaara- apenas me entere que habias salido en el primer vuelo yo ya no lo alcance

Hinata- y como te enteraste

Gaara- lo que pasa es que sasuke y kakashi encontraron a naruto y les saco la verdad de que el habia planeado todo juanto con la tal Sakura

Hinata- ahh bueno pues que bien que nos reconciliamos

Gaara- si y ahora quiero que sea mi mujer mi esposa

Hinata- claro que si

Despues de unos dias llego una carta de Tokio decia

Querida hinata: por supuesto que iremos a tu boda con gaara y que bien que se arreglo todo dejame decirte que naruto y Sakura se casaron porque narutio embarazo a Sakura según Sakura y son muy infelices pelean todo el tiempo es horrible verlos por otra parte neji y yo nos casaremos en un mes y ino y sasuke ya viven juntos al parecer ino va a tener un bebe dije al parecer pero bueno kakashi anda en bsca de unj amor y yo creo que tal vez si lo encuentre despues de todo esta guapo nio esta feo y pues estaremos para tu boda mas que listas al igual que los chicos te quieren tus amigos

Ten-ten-ino, sasuke, neji,y kakashi

Al ver la carta rio feliz por varias cosas por fin se casaria con gaara aunque tenia7 meses de embarazo eso no importaba lo que importaba era que se amaban profundamente. Despues de la boda 2 mese mas tarde hinata tuvo una hermosa bebe con el cabello pelirrojo como su padre pero los ojos de su madre estaban tan felices.

Despues de que nacio la bebe tomaro9n la decisión de irese de luna de miel a paris la ciudad del amor y pasarsela super bien y super romantico al llegar a su hotel saieron al balcon y se veia la gran ciudad gaara tomo a hinata d ela cintura la volteo y le dio un beso.

Gaara- hinata

Hinata- si dime amor

Gaara- Yo te prometo que te hare feliz y deseo estar junto a ti siempre mi amor

Hinata-porque me dices todo esto amor

Gaara-te lo digo porque quiero decirte y no me cansare de repetirte lo mucho que te amo

Hinata- gracias gaara yo tambien te amo mas que a mi vida y tambien deseo estar juanto a ti siempre

En ese momento se dieron un gran beso entraron al cuarto y paragaron las luces

Ya saben para hacer el amor

**FIN.**

**SE QUE ESTA CORTO PERO ANDO CORTA DE IMAGINACION PERO ESCRIBIRE OTRA ESPERO OKI GRACIAS A TODOS**


End file.
